To Love As A Lover
by PMK nut
Summary: Zabuza lives with Haku at the training camp. But their boss wants a little more from Haku. ZabuHaku rape!BossHaku chaterp 5 up w/ NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**To Love As A Lover**

**Warning: rape, language and mature content. ZabuHaku Enjoy**_**!**_

"Haku-chan, is Zabuza here?" asks the Boss, crossing the room to join me at the table, where I am arranging a bunch of flowers in a vase. I shake my head, keeping my eyes downcast. I'm not supposed to talk to the boss unless I'm spoken to but I usually don't, he scares me. "Where is he?"

"Training, sir." I say quietly. "Would you like some tea, sir?" I offer, polite as always.

"Sure, I'll have some of that nice red tea you make." I nod and get up, going into the adjoining kitchen. I make it as quickly as I can, not wanting to irritate him. I re-enter and give him a steaming cup of tea before kneeling back down. He slurps it noisily, sighs and speaks "So, how is Zabuza treating you? Not being too mean, is he?" I shake my head, hiding my blush. "Since you're his property, he must be a bit mean to you, it's his way." I shake my head again

"Zabuza-sama is kind to me." I say sincerely. He is, for the most part. He never hits me, he sometimes gets a bit carried away doing...certain things, but he's never hurt me on purpose. I hear the Boss chuckle and the small clink as he puts the tea cup on the table. I glance up at him though my bangs and see he is watching me. I blush and look down again.

"When will Zabuza be returning home, then?" he asks.

"Half an hour, I suppose." I say. He chuckles again and stands up. I stay where I am, still feeling his eyes on me.

"That should be enough time." I flinch. Oh God, please, not that. He's walking towards me, around the table. My body tenses up, his shadow crawling over me. I look up slowly, into his eyes. There's that gleam in the small piggy dots, an ugly, hungry gleam. _Hurry back, Zabuza _"Come here, Haku-chan." I gulp but stay still "Not very obedient today are you? You usually do anything Zabuza tells you, right? Why not for me? I'm much higher up than him." I say nothing, staying still "Still no? Well, that just not good enough. Let's try this again, Haku. Come. _Here._" there is angry, spitting venom in his voice that makes me flinch. I brace myself and stand up, keeping my head down, mostly in shame of being pushed around by such a little disgusting man - that's using 'little' figuratively. He's a _lot_ bigger than me. "Good boy. Now, walk over here, to me." I bite my lip and obey, walking as slowly as I can. I want so much to lash out, run away, find Zabuza but I won't. I can't.

I see his hands reaching towards me. I tense up as they make contact, first on my arms, then my shoulders. I realise he is sliding down my kimono, slowly forcing my nakedness. I step away from him and pulling it up and around me, a fear reflex. He tuts and grabs me again. I struggle a little in vain but quickly give up. "There now, you're starting to understand. You can't fight me, just enjoy the ride and" he leans in and whispers into my ear "don't tell Zabuza."

His hands continue to undress me; sliding my kimono off my shoulders and undoing the obi, letting it fall to the floor. Its winter and the breezes sweeping through scrape me all over. I shiver "Chilly? I'll soon have you warmed up.." he starts touching me again. His hand ghosts over my stomach and chest, coming to one nipple and squeezing it hard. I whimper, but make sure I don't back away. He touches my neck, my throat, my chin, my cheek. "You're quite pretty aren't you.." he mutters, studying my face. I blush and look down. "Hmm, shy though. It's a bit late for that now." he looks around and pushes me into mine and Zabuza's bedroom.

"W-wait..!--" I cry but he slaps me. I stare at him, dazed, holding my cheek. He smirks and shoves me down onto the futon, and pulls at my underwear. I grab them, stopping him from removing them "No, please, stop--" he growls impatiently and yanks them out of my grip, tossing them over his shoulder.

"Ah, so you _are_ male." he chuckles, stroking my member. I squeak, feeling it harden. "Excited? So lewd, Haku-chan." He lowers his head to between my legs and takes me in his mouth, sucking hard. I cry out, then cover my mouth. I don't want anyone to see us and tell Zabuza I'm cheating. My back arches and I come unwillingly. He laughs as he sits up "That was fast, how cute." he grabs my chin, pulls me in for a savage kiss. I can taste myself in his mouth, I feel sick. He breaks it and spins me round, pushes my front half down. He pulls up my hips, I feel his eyes on my entrance "Such a cute little hole. Its all pink, like its blushing." he chuckles again and rubs a finger against it. I bite my lip, feeling him probing me. The finger slides in slowly. "So tight, Haku-chan. Zabuza's not as big he thinks ne?" I grit my teeth as another finger enters me.

"S-stop it..." I whisper. I can feel them moving inside me, stretching my insides. They go and I look round, hoping he was finished with me

"What? You want me, do you?" he grins and pulls out his erect member. My eyes widened, looking back and forth between his cock and his grin. He pulls my hips higher and kneels up, positioning himself.

"D-don't...please!" I beg. It's in vain. He grips my hips and thrusts into me. Hard. I scream in pain, scream for Zabuza. He yanks my head back by my hair and shoves three fingers into my mouth, silencing me. I can do nothing but feel the terrible pain as he slams in and out of me. Zabuza was never this rough; he usually asked me if I was ok or ready or what position I preferred. But not this guy.

I'm close to fainting when he grunts loudly, grips my hips so his nails dig in and he comes hard inside, filling me up with his terribly hot thick seed. I gasp and collapse onto the futon. He's panting as he pulls out and slaps one of my buttocks, making me squeak weakly.

"You're...a really great fuck, Haku. I'll have to...come back another time.."

"Wanna bet?" a wonderful deep voice asks from the doorway. I looked up to see Zabuza standing there, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the Boss. "Haku, go outside." I nod and get up shakily, pulling the bedsheet around my naked body. I stagger out of the room, past Zabuza and into the living room. My kimono is still in a pile on the floor so I pull it on. I hear voices from the bedroom. Zabuza has shut the door between us so I don't know exactly what they're saying but I can tell Zabuza is angry. Very angry. _Don't do anything stupid!_ I think to myself. If we get thrown out, I'll have nowhere to go. Zabuza will probably disown me after this anyway. Maybe he'll make me his slave instead, at least then I can still stay here.

My thoughts are shut up when I hear shouting, a thud, a man screaming. I sit in the corner, wrapping myself back in the sheet and cover my ears. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to ignore his cries of pain. More thuds, kicks I expect, and then nothing. The bedroom door slides open and Zabuza steps out

"Are you alright, Haku?" he asks. I nod. Stay where I am. "I'm...I'm sorry you had to hear that." I look up at him then my eyes snap back down

"Y-you have blood...on your hands.." I say. He looks down at his hand and goes off to wash them. He returns quickly and comes over to me. I flinch a little, still looking down.

"Haku, are you sure you're ok? You're shaking."

"N-no, I'm fine.." I say, shaking my head.

"Did he hurt you?" I nod but say nothing. "Haku, please talk to me. I know what he did but--"

"Did you kill him?" I ask. He sighs

"Yes, I did.." I nod and stand up slowly, but my legs give out and I fall. He catches me, and lowers me back onto the floor. My world is swimming and my whole body hurts. "Don't push yourself, Haku." he says, stroking my hair. I feel so pathetic

"Sorry..."

"Shhh..." he hugs me close to him, kissing the top of my head "I'm sorry.."

"Z-Zabuza?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. To protect you.. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"W-what's going to happen now?"

"We'll probably get kicked out of here. But it's ok; we can go to my folks' place. They're both dead and no-one's using it.." he seems to talking more to himself than to me. He sighs and cups my face with his hands, bring my head up so we are looking into each other's eyes. I felt tears brim in my eyes, pulling my head away "What is it, Haku?" he asks, uncharacteristically softly

"I...I feel l-like I have betrayed you." I say, I glance up at him. He's got a horrible look on his face. He's going to hit me, I know it. I flinch away from him and cover my head with my arms "Please, don't hit me! Don't hate me, he m-made me..! P-please, I have no w-where else to go!!" I scream hysterically. He does nothing then suddenly his hands rush at me and grabs my wrists, pulling them from shielding my head. I look at him through tear-blurred eyes.

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything to you." He says monotonously. I sniff and look into his eyes "You don't have to worry, Haku, its ok." I made an annoying pathetic noise and buried my face in his chest, clutching his shirt with shaky hands. He did nothing for a small moment then wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly against him. I tentatively move to hug him around the neck, crying into his shoulder.. "Don't cry, Haku, I'm here. I'll protect you.."

"Z-Zabuza..?" I ask, looking at him, my arms still around his chunky neck. There is a small smile on his bandaged face

"I love you, Haku." I stared at him for a moment then my face broke into a grin and I hugged him again

"I love you too, Zabuza..!" I say. He chuckles blandly and kissed me. I love him. I love him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

That night, we packed.

Zabuza got all our things from our room - he wouldn't allow me in. The boss's stone cold body was there. I was glad he won't let me. I didn't want to see death, not again.

We got everything into one bag, leaving everything we didn't need or what would be 0there when we arrived, like bedding and cooking equipment. The majority of our luggage was clothing, scrolls and precious things.

He told me to be quick. We were going to escape tonight. Before the authorities caught up to us and found out he'd killed the Boss, someone very well known and respected (or feared, I never really understood the difference).

"Haku, please put these in the bag." Zabuza says, handing me three small, very heavy bundles of cloth- or rather something wrapped in cloth. Something cold and metal

"Zabuza, what-"

"Do not ask what they are; just hide them in the bag, under the clothes." I obey, stuffing them underneath, but leaving a layer beneath them so they wouldn't break if they impacted the ground. "That's everything. Let's go. Do you think you'll be able to run?" he asks. I nod, though I know I can't. It still hurts and I'm feeling weak and tired now. He sees right through me, as always, and tells me to get on his back. I obey, hopping up and wrapping my arms around his neck. He picks up the bag, blows out the candles and we leave that place forever.

We run to where the horses are kept. No-one is there, everyone's getting drunk at the tavern. Zabuza sets me down and puts the bag beside me while he cuts one of the horses free. He chooses my favourite one, Saku (new moon), the beautiful dappled gray stallion with the slightly blue mane. Zabuza lifts me up to sit upon the saddle, handing me the bag too. I put this on my lap while he climbs up behind me. He doesn't like me being at the back; I suppose he's scared I'll fall off. His arms appear either side of me, holding the reins in his large hands. He puts his feet in the stirrups and kicks the horse, making a clicking sound with his tongue. Saku is off in a flash, racing out of the camp and onto the dust road outside its tree walls.

My hair is billowing out behind me; I'm worried its annoying Zabuza so I clumsily braid it over my shoulder to stop it blowing in his face.

"Haku, why don't you get some rest, we won't get there until morning." his chest vibrates against my back as he deep voice speaks.

"Couldn't we find a room somewhere? You can't last all night."

"I'm fine, you need your sleep."

"But, Zabuza-" I whined. I didn't mean for it to come out that way but it did and I braced myself to be flung off the horse. I hear him sigh and, to my surprise, agree

"Alright, I'll get us a hotel or something but until then, sleep. I want to be far away from that place before we think about staying anywhere." I smile to myself

"Thank you." I say, leaning back against him.

"Oh, good evening, sir, how can we help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if there was a room free for two? My, uh, wife is very tired and we've been on the road for hours." I say, holding Haku in my arms, the bag in one hand.

"Alright, sir, I'll just check. Please take a seat." I nodded and sat down, watching her go off. I hold Haku on my lap, looking down at his poor pale face. He looks so tired and cold, I hug him close to me. The woman from before returns, I look up at her "There is a room free at the moment. If you'd like to follow me, please let Naruto here take your bag for you." I look uncertainly at the tall blonde bellhop grinning at me. I decide he's not a spy and hand him the bag before standing, shifting Haku into a comfortable position and following the woman and boy. We go up a corridor then a flight of wooden steps, finally coming to a door reading a rusty number 14

"Here we are." The woman says, unlocking it and handing me the key "I hope you find it comfortable."

"Thank you. Um, how much will it be for a night?" She gives me a very reasonable price and I accept with a grin. I was expecting much higher.

I take Haku inside, the boy following me in and putting the bag down, lighting candles around the room to illuminate its features. It is scarcely furnished but homey and warm. All there is for furniture is a bed, table, two chairs and adjoining WC.

"Enjoy your stay. Breakfast is at nine o'clock tomorrow morning, the phone goes directly to room service if you need anything." I smile and nod at the bellhop. He grins as he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

I lie Haku gently in bed and pull the thick duvet over him, kissing his cold forehead. I feel guilty for getting him caught up in all this. I knew this would happen sooner or later. Ever since I took Haku home with me to the camp the Boss, among others, have tried to have their way with Haku, but I was always there to stop them. Not this time, I guess.

I sigh and sit beside him on the bed, stroking his hair, which has fallen out of its clumsy braid and surrounds his head. He's so beautiful. Porcelain skin, thick dark flowing hair, slender figure, perfect features, long thick lashes, big deep eyes you could just drown in.

I smile slightly and lean over him, kissing his pale pink lips with softness before kicking off my shoes and lying down beside him. I curl my arm around his petite waist and pull him into my chest, turning him so he's facing me. I kiss his head and, before I too join him in the sweet nothingness of sleep, whisper a small

"Goodnight."

_Knock Knock _

"_Hello?"_

_Knock Knock Knock_

"_Hello? Sir? Ma'am? Breakfast is almost ready if you're hungry. Anybody?"_

_Knock Knock_

"Urgh.." I growled, prising myself from the pillow to look around with blurred vision "Yeah, yeah, we'll be down soon! Save us some food."

"_Understood, sir. How is your wife?" _I suddenly remembered what happened and looked at Haku, who was lying beside me. He's a little paler than usual and there's a faint bruise around his right eye.

"Uh, she's still a little unwell, actually. Could you send our breakfast up to us, please?"

"_Of course, does she need anything?"_

"No, the food will be fine, thank you."

"_Very good, sir. Good morning"_ The woman's footsteps faded into nothing as she walked off. I sat up and shook Haku gently, softly calling his name. His eyes squeezed tightly shut then open slowly, blinking sleepily

"Mmh, Zabuza..?" he mumbled, looking up at me, his eyes a little unfocused

"Yeah, hi, how're you feeling?"

"Um, ok, I suppose.." he said, trying to sit up but tensed and stopped, hissing in pain

"Haku?"

"M-my hips hurt.." he mumbled. I sat up properly and, getting him to lie back down, turned him on his side with his back to me.

"Where?" Haku pointed to his lower back, just above his hips. I rubbed the spot tenderly, hoping it would help. "I've got the landlady to send up our breakfast, we can go whenever you feel up to it."

"L-landlady? Where are we?"

"A hotel… Miles away from the camp so don't worry." I said, adding the last bit quickly. He sighed and rolled onto his other side, looking up at me with a small smile

"Morning." He said. I chuckled and stroked his hair

"Morning. Oh, I told them you're my wife and you're unwell, ok?" he nodded

"Sure.." he sighed and raised his hand, which I took, kissing his fingers. He smiled slightly and I pulled him up gently, helping him into a sitting position. He clenched his hands into fists on the mattress, trying to get used to the pain in his hips

"You ok?" I asked, supporting him as he rode out the worst of it. He smiled weakly, sitting up, leaning on his knees

"D-do I look it..?" I smiled a little and rubbed his back

"It's never been this painful before, has it?" he shrugged

"O-only after … my first time.." he said, hunching his narrow shoulders as a wave of pain swept through him.

"I wish I could kill that bastard again, he-" I stopped quickly, seeing the wide-eyed look he was giving me "Sorry, honey.." I said, hugging him, kissing the top of his head. He smiled and kissed me properly when there was a knock on the door

"_I have your breakfast, sir." _Came a vaguely familiar male voice. I got up from the bed and went to answer the door. Behind it was the bellhop, Naruto, holding a tray full of breakfast stuffs

"Thanks, come on in." the boy smiled and entered, placing the tray on the bedside table

"Morning, ma'am, are you feeling better?"

"I will after some food, thank you." Haku said, smiling softly. Naruto blushed lightly and grinned, bowing as he left again.

"I wish you didn't flirt so much, Haku." I said, frowning. Haku blushed

"I-I wasn't..! Oh, I didn't mean to.. S-sorry, Zabuza..!" I automatically started hushing him, hugging him

"Haku, its fine, you weren't doing anything, sorry."

"Oh…good.." he said, obviously relieved. I sighed and hugged him tighter

"Haku… please, remember you aren't my 'property', you're my lover. I don't want you to feel monopolized by me anymore, ok? I only acted like that at the camp so they were all too scared to…try and take you.. I guess it didn't work as I'd hoped, hm?"

"R-really?" he asked, surprised

"Yeah, it was the only way to 'claim my territory', if you want to call it that. I never meant to be so cruel to you in front of them, ordering you around, making you feel small. I never meant for any of this to happen, Haku, I swear. I just wanted you to be safe and mine." Haku smiled and kissed me again

"I'm very happy, Zabuza.."

"I'm glad, Haku…" I said

**Bit repetitive? Writers block, sorry guys :/**

**I've got so much school shite to do over the next two weeks it's just not even funny anymore!! T_T**

**Anyway, hope you liked it :) is Naruto sexy or what? I might be bringing in more of the gang in cameo roles like his or I might not… Je ne sais pas… **

**Review!! **

**-PMKnut xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**Big thanks to _Nommanic_ for your amazing suggestion :D at least one will be used I promise you ;)****Anyway, please enjoy the latest chapter and review ****Note: if you'll remember I said the horse's name 'Saku' meant 'new moon', I only knew this because it was in a manga… Anyway, I looked it up and there are different meanings, one website said it meant 'bloom' as in flower blooming, but another said Rememberance of the Lord, so I don't know. ****Anyone knowledgeable in Japanese know what t means please let me know ;)****Also, I'm planning on learning Japanese as a fluent third language (I do Spanish too) so if anyone can recommend a good way (ie websites, companies, classes et cetera,) that would also be loverly :D****-PMKnut xx**

"Oi, where's the boss?"

"Dunno, ain't seen him since yesterday."

"I saw him go over to Zabuza's place."

"Probably to fuck that sweet assed kid." The other laughed perversely

"Yeah… Let's go pay him a visit, ne?" he asked. The other nodded and the men made their way over to Zabuza's house, hoping the owner wasn't there but the property was.

On getting there, they found the door slightly open. They grinned at each other and the first opened it wider, entering. He gagged on the stale stench of blood invading his nostrils.

"Ah, fuck, what the fuck is that?" he growled, covering his nose and mouth with his arm.

"Go in then." The other ordered, impatiently, bring his shirt collar up to cover his nose. They entered the house slowly, looking around the empty room. The table was bare, bar a vase of flowers and a few unsorted stems beside, these dried out from lack of water. The men looked at each, hearing no sound or sign of any presence at all. A door to the right of the room was slightly open so they approached it, bracing themselves.

Inside was normal bedroom scene with a futon, wardrobe (which they noticed was empty). One man gagged and looked away. The other looked. There was their boss, slumped against the wall in an awkward position, his face bloodied and punched up so bad it was almost unrecognisable. The second man ventured in to check his pulse, knowing very well it wasn't there.

"Reckon Zabuza did this?" the other asked

"No doubt. Probably for touching his little bitch." He muttered "Let's go tell number 2."

"Yeah."

"Ready, Haku?" Zabuza asked, pulling on his jacket. Haku nodded, slipping into his sweater.

"I think so." He said, standing from his seat on the bed.

"Then let's go." Zabuza said, picking up their bag and taking Haku's hand. They checked out at the front desk, paying their dues and bidding the staff goodbye. They were both surprised to receive a bag of food for the journey from the Landlady, which they gratefully accepted and put in the bag "Ok, we should get to the house before night fall." Zabuza said as they got to Saku. He lifted Haku onto the steed's back and handed him the bag before getting up himself and setting off at a steadier pace to the previous night.

"Zabuza, where is the house?"

"It's in the middle of a forest, near the mountains. You'll love it, Haku. My mother always grew flowers and vegetables in the garden."

"There's a garden?" Haku asked excitedly, he loved to grow things.

"Yes, that can be completely yours if you want?"

"Really? Oh, that would be lovely!" Zabuza smiled and grunted in agreement.

After a few hours of non-stop travelling, the couple stopped off to eat their lunch from the hotel, sitting under the shady of a big tree by a lake, allowing Saku to drink and graze as he pleased.

"How is your back feeling?" Zabuza asked. Haku shrugged

"Better, I suppose... The horse probably isn't doing much good to it, but its fine."

"We'll be there soon, you can rest then. " Haku nodded, holding out a piece of bread to a bird. The bird, without hesitation, then jumped on his shoulder and ate the bread straight from his hand. Haku smiled and stroked its soft breast, letting it hop onto his finger. Zabuza watched the boy in awe, amazed at his pure gentleness. "Uh, Haku, we need to go now." He said, his sudden voice making Haku jump, the bird flew away. Haku nodded, watching the bird go with sad eyes. Zabuza stood and went to get Saku while Haku cleared up.

Soon enough, they were on the road once more, feeling re-energised by the food but more than tired of seeing nothing but dirt. The journey was made in silence for several hours, neither had the energy to make interesting conversation. Haku's back was beginning to hurt a lot more now from the horse but he said nothing about it, just looking forward to a comfortable bed.

Finally, Haku fell asleep again, resting back against Zabuza's comforting warmth. The man smiled and held his lover close, slowing Saku down slightly so it didn't wake Haku. He couldn't wait to get Haku safe and sound in their new home, hoping to God they weren't being followed. Zabuza instinctively looked back over his shoulder at this thought, relived to see and hear nothing, except Saku's footsteps, Haku's soft breathing as he slept.

Several hours and a couple of rest-stops later, the couple and steed arrived at their new home. Haku stared at the beautiful little building in delight

"Oh, Zabuza… It's amazing!" he gasped. Zabuza smiled and got off Saku.

"I thought you'd like it." He said, lifting Haku off the horse and taking Saku into the little stable beside the house. Haku walked around the side to the rather unkempt garden behind the house, thinking how much fun it would be to nurse it back to its full glory.

Zabuza returned to where he'd left Haku, finding only the bag. He looked around, panic filling his head.

"Haku?" he called, controlling his voice

"What is it?" Haku asked, running back from the other side of the house, looking worried. Zabuza sighed at the sight of him

"Oh, nothing…" he muttered before picking up his lover up bridal style and carrying him to the door. "Let's officially move in, ne?" he asked. Haku giggled softly, and hugged his thick neck as he opened the door and carried Haku inside. It smelt of dust and damp but oddly cosy. "We'll get some sleep and we'll get to work tomorrow, ok?" Zabuza asked, placing Haku on the bed. They were both delighted it wasn't a futon, rather a proper on-legs with mattress, comforter and pillows. Zabuza went to get the bag and Haku made up the bed before getting into it, eager to warm up the cool sheets with both his and Zabuza's bodies.

He sat up and listened to his lover's movements in the other room, vaguely wondering what was taking so long. Eventually he gave up waiting and lay down on the soft, comfy mattress and closed his eyes, snuggling his head into the thick fluffy pillow. Their futon back at the camp might as well have been floorboards compared to this luxury. Thinking about the futon made Haku wince, remembering the last thing that had happened on it.

It was several minutes before Zabuza reappeared, changing into a kimono before joining Haku in bed.

"What's wrong, Haku?" Zabuza asked, feeling the boy's tense body. Haku looked up at him, realising he hadn't relaxed from the memory. He made himself loosen up and snuggled into Zabuza's warm chest, mumbling a small apology. He felt the man kiss the top of his head, whisper a good night and they were soon fast asleep.

**Zabuza**

"N-no…! Stop, please, don't t-touch me!" I woke up to screaming from beside me. Haku was lying in my arms, writhing and crying as his dreams were filled with horror. I sat up and shook him awake, calling his name. His eyes snapped open and looked around him in panic, then the big watery chocolate orbs rested on my face "Z-Zabuza..I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean-" I hugged him tightly, stroking his hair, telling him it was ok. He buried his head in my chest, quivering in my arms. I hushed him, sitting him in my lap

"It's ok, Haku, I'm right here.." I whispered. As he calmed down, I noticed he looked embarrassed. I smiled sadly and cupped him cheek in my hands, bringing his face up and kissed away his tears "I love you, Haku." I said. He blushed and smiled, kissing me back softly.

"I-I love you too, Z-Zabuza.." he replied quietly. We lay back down, I held him safely in my arms, and we were soon back to sleep.

**Naww :3**

**Review ^^**

**Ideas on plot would be nice also, I'd like to know where you guys want this to go. I have a few vague ideas but if you have some good ones either put them in your review or PM me :D thanks**

**PMKnut xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Love As A Lover - Chapter 4**

I woke up to the sound of birds and the smell of steaming rice. I sat up; noticing the space where Haku had been lying was empty and remembered what had happened in the night. I got up, fixed my yukata and went through to the kitchen, following my nose and vague memories of my childhood.

There was Haku, wearing what I assumed was my mother's old apron over one of his own kimonos, preparing breakfast. I smirked to myself and went over to him, hugged him from behind around the waist. He jumped in surprise and looked up at me.

"Oh, good morning, Zabuza. I found some rice in the pantry but there's nothing to go with it so-" I interrupted him with a kiss.

"Morning, Haku." I said when we parted, smiling at his flushed face. I sat down at the table, watching him with a smile. Haku blushed and dished out the rice into two bowls, placing them on the table then looking for chopsticks. "In the drawer." I said, pointing. Haku opened it and took out two pairs of beautifully decorated chopsticks, admiring the art as he sat down. "My mother always loved decorated chopsticks, she collected them." I explained as he tucked in

"They're almost too beautiful to eat with.." Haku said softly, gazing at the intricate hand-painted detail on the wood

"Well then eat with your hands. You're too thin, Haku." I muttered through a mouthful of rice. He smiled and nodded, eating delicately with the sticks. "I'll go into the village later for food and stuff, ok?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded with a smile, swallowing his mouthful noiselessly before replying

"Could you get some gardening things? I really can't wait to start." He said, excitement dancing in his eyes. I smirked and nodded

"Sure thing. I'll look for a job there too, I need to provide for us, don't you think?"

"I could do some work too, if-"

"Haku, I would never let you waste yourself on such vulgarity as work." I said with a smirk. He blushed and smiled shyly, continuing his meal.

After breakfast, we unpacked. I'd already put away the 'parcels' somewhere safe, as well as all our money and precious items. Haku put all our clothes in the large mahogany wardrobe and I sorted out what we already had and what I would need to buy.

We decided on a shopping list together, both essentials and gardening, and then I left for the village on Saku, leaving Haku to get himself acquainted with the house.

I rode Saku to the nearest town and tied him up by the local horse paddock before walking into the main market place. I couldn't help but notice how much I, myself, stuck out. Most of the people around me were either elderly couples or overweight red-faced merchants, shouting their goods to be the first to sell.

"I haven't seen you around here before, son." Said the butcher, while I was buying some meat.

"Yeah, well…we're new here…"

"We?" he asked. I mentally sighed, questions only ever led to trouble, and nodded

"My wife and I. We just arrived last night."

"Where are you staying?"

"Up by the west mountains.." I muttered, we were actually in the north. The man nodded with a smile

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two."

"And your wife?"

"Seventeen."

"Ah, a young bride, hm? My wife, God rest her soul, was eighteen when we got married. Ah, she was a lovely little thing… Great cook too; does your girl cook for you?" I just nodded, growing impatient. The old man sighed in nostalgia "She was such a lovely thing but, sadly, she passed giving birth to our boy…"

"I'm sorry to hear that." I muttered, lying only a little bit - losing Haku would be the worst thing I could think of. The man nodded with a sad smile and continued his task at hand - wrapping up my order.

He handed it over; I paid and left the shop with a gruff 'thank you'. I got the rest of the things on their list, every shop I entered I was questioned about where I was staying and what brought me here. Each time, I made something different up, forgetting his previous excuses. I didn't want anyone knowing where Haku was. As usual, I didn't trust anyone.

I went back to Saku, who looked a little indignant at all the extra cargo he now had to carry, and we left for home. I arrived back to find Haku in the garden. He was wearing a pair of pink gardening gloves he'd found, weeding what he could. I smiled and left Saku to graze while I went over to him, looked down at him from the fence. Haku looked up when my shadow covered him and smiled

"Hey, Zabuza, welcome back!" he said, standing up

"I'm home, Haku. Getting stuck in already?" Haku smiled and shrugged

"I couldn't wait. I found these in the bedroom; I guess they were your mother's." he said, showing me the gloves. I smiled and nodded

"Well, I got plenty of seeds for you to use." Haku grinned

"Oh, thank you! I'll come and unpack everything. Would you like a cup of tea?" I smiled

"That would be great, Haku." The boy smiled and went back into the house. I smiled to himself and went back to Saku to put him away.

When the horse was fed and watered, I went into the house to find Haku putting away food. He turned when I came in and smiled, holding out some jars to me

"I can't reach the top shelf.." he said sheepishly, blushing. I chuckled, taking them and reaching up with ease to place them on the shelf. Haku grinned and took out the many varieties of tea, all of which he loved "Oh, Zabuza… You didn't have to get so much.." he said, getting six or seven boxes out. I smiled

"They were cheap. I'll have red tea, you make it so well." I said, hugging him around the waist and kissing the top of his head. I frowned, feeling Haku shivering "Haku?" I asked and turned him round. "Haku, what is it?" I asked, hugging him. There were tears falling from his eyes

"R-red tea…is what I had to make for…him.." he mumbled. My jaw clenched and I hugged him tightly. I knelt down in front of him, holding his waist as I looked into his eyes, barely shorter than him when on my knees and him standing

"Haku… I…" I sighed, hugging him again.

"I'm s-sorry… I didn't.. It just reminded me.." Haku said, wiping his tears but they kept coming. I stood again, picking him up with me and kissing the tears on his cheeks away.

"Don't be sorry, Haku." I said, then lowered my voice to a whisper "I'm sorry…"

"Z-Zabuza?" I smiled at him

"Nothing. I'll make the tea, Haku; why don't you go and take a shower, ne?" Haku sighed and nodded. He placed both hands gently on my cheeks and kissed me softly. I smiled, hugging him and kissing him back before putting him down. Haku smiled and went to the bathroom, wiping his eyes on his sleeves.

I sighed and got on with the tea, trying to remember how to do it as Haku does. I knew Haku was still hurting about what happened. Something like that was difficult to forget, especially for someone so delicate as Haku… I was very surprised he wasn't sensitive to my touch, even a little bit, he didn't even flinch when I hugged or kissed him - if anything he leaned into me more than he used to…

My thoughts were interrupted by Haku's voice

"Zabuza?" I looked round to see a damp-haired Haku wearing a bath robe, frowning at me "Are you ok? You've been standing there since I went for a shower…"

"Oh, really…? Just daydreaming I guess..- Ah shit, I forgot the tea…" I muttered, feeling it was almost cold now. Haku smiled and went over

"Don't worry, I'll do it." He said, pouring out the cold batch and starting on another. I smiled and finished putting the groceries away before sitting at the table. Haku gave me a cup of expertly-made hot tea and sat down with his own, smiling

"So, did you get much done while I was out?" I asked. Haku nodded, swallowing noiselessly before replying

"Yes, I've weeded most of it, I just need to cut the grass then I can start planting." He said with a smile, I knew he was excited about having his own garden. Back at the camp, there was no real place for planting so Haku had to settle for potting what he grew though had always wanted a garden "Um, where I grew up…nothing ever grew… I'm glad it's different here.." he said with a shy smile. I grinned at him, drinking my delicious tea.

"The winters aren't too bad here, even though it's by the mountains, and the spring is beautiful." Haku grinned at this, spring was his favourite season

"I look forward to it." He said "What is the village like?"

"It's quite small but there's everything we could need there - I guess it's a market village.." I said, trying to remember from when I was growing up

"Um, why did you leave here, Zabuza?" Haku asked softly, looking down at his cup. I sighed

"I suppose I just didn't belong here, not back then anyway. I was a very rebellious child, I hated how safe and dull it is. I ran away when I was fourteen and joined the army for some adventure but they found out I was too young so I was sent away - that's when I got in with that place.." I referred to their old 'home' with bitterness, Haku nodded slowly "Where did you grow up, Haku?" the small brunette frowned at him.

"In the mist near where we met.." he said. I nodded

"I know that, but what was your house like?" Haku sighed and stood up, taking their empty cups into the kitchen. I followed him "You don't want to tell me?" I asked, leaning on the door frame watching Haku washing the cups. Haku glanced at me over his narrow shoulder

"It…it's just I don't like thinking about it…that place…" he said quietly. I sighed, scratching my head

"I know, but you can tell me… You can tell me anything, Haku.." I said quietly, then looked around and cleared my throat, deciding not to get into it if Haku didn't want to "Well, I'm gonna go-"

"Zabuza.." I looked at him "Did you mean that? Can I really tell you anything?" I frowned and went over

"Of course, that's what I'm here for, right?" Haku smiled shyly and nodded, making me smile. He was so cute…

"How about you finish the dishes, I'll start a fire and we can talk in the living room."

"Ok, deal." I smiled and went to do so, finding logs and kindling in the cupboard my father used to keep fully stocked at all times due to how cold the house got.

We reconvened in the living room, the fire warm and bright in the hearth as they sat down together.

"So? Your house.." I reminded him, showing I wasn't giving up. Haku sighed and nodded, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them and looking up at me

"My house…was only ever pleasant when my father wasn't home. He was abusive, to my mother and to me, and I hated him."

"Abusive in what way?"

"Beatings…and sexually.." he said the latter with eyes down. My jaw clenched, I knew something was wrong in Haku's past but anything other than that would have been better "My mother was from a lower class than him, he only married her because she was pregnant with me and it would have been more dishonourable not to… The beatings started when he caught her teaching me things from her own culture, things he thought were indecent… I watched him almost beat her death after that…then he came after me…and raped me in front of her.. I remember what he said to me as he did…'You're just like your mother, Haku, so soft inside..'" his big eyes filled with tears at this and he bit his lip. It broke my heart to see him so sad and quickly pulled onto my lap, hugging and kissing him

"It's alright, Haku, I've got you… Thanks for telling me, I know it was hard.." I muttered, pissed off that Haku's father had gotten away with that "What happened to your parents?"

"W-when I ran away…father had killed my mother and I defended myself with a knife. He came at me drunk a-and I stabbed him with my eyes closed… When he opened them again he was dead.." he mumbled, burying his face in my chest. I sighed, rubbing his bony back gently as I gave him quite words of comfort.

**I know, sorry.**

**Hope it was ok for the time it took me to update, kind of ran out of material/got bored… **

**Review!**

**PMKnut xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Love As A Lover**

**Chapter 5**

**NaruSasu smut! And some plot…**

**I have no idea what time frame this is supposed to be in so it's either Steam Punk or modern day but the main use of transportation is horses…I don't know, it doesn't really matter**

Naruto Uzumaki got home with a sigh, stretching his neck as he took off his tie and jacket. The hotel had been low on staff that night and he'd had to do three people jobs instead of just bell-hopping and all he wanted now was a hot shower, some ramen and to go to bed. Working a 24-hour shift with six 1-hour breaks was not good for anyone but it did mean he paid over double what he usually made

"Sasuke?" he called, heading into the living room. Sasuke Uchiha, his boyfriend, looked up from his book and smiled

"Hey, you're home late." He said, getting up to kiss him. Naruto smiled, Sasuke was all he needed to feel better, wearing dark jeans and a gray form-fitting sweater on his slender frame.

"Yeah, I had to do like four different jobs at once... Do we have any ramen left?"

"Yeah, I bought some today. I'll make it for you." Naruto grinned and kissed him again, hugging him around the waist

"Thanks, baby. I'm gonna go for a shower." Sasuke smiled with a nod and they parted, Naruto heading for the bathroom and Sasuke into the kitchen.

As the blonde stood under the hot water, his mind wondered to the couple that had come in last night, the big guy carrying his wife who didn't look well at all. He had a suspicion they were hiding something but he didn't really care, they were friendly and pretty good tippers despite they didn't look very well-off at that point. Wondering what would become of them was something he did a lot with the more unusual customers they received but for some reason, they stuck with him more than most.

Just then, there was a knock on the door

"Naru, the ramen's ready." Sasuke said.

"Great, I'll be out in a sec!" he replied, rinsing the conditioner out of his fair, brushing it quickly, and turned off the water. He got out, dried himself off with a towel then rubbed his hair to get most of the moisture out, leaving the hot steamy room. He quickly pulled on some clean boxers and a T-shirt then went into the kitchen, where Sasuke was sitting at the table. The raven looked up at him with a smile, holding his cup of tea in both hands

"Ramen's on the stove." He said. Naruto grinned and got it, putting it into a bowl and grabbing some chopsticks before joining Sasuke at the table.

"Thanks, Sas, looks great." He said, digging in eagerly.

"The wonders of instant ramen." Sasuke said with a laugh. Naruto smiled as he ate

"So, how was school?" Naruto asked. Sasuke went to the local university, where he was studying literature.

"Good, I got an A on my essay." He said with a smile, sipping his tea. Naruto grinned at them

"That's great!" he said. Sasuke blushed a little

"Thanks." Naruto smiled at him before continuing his meal "Oh yeah, Jiraiya called while you were at work - I told him you'd call him tomorrow." Naruto grinned, happy his Godfather still called sometimes.

"Awesome, I need to ask him something actually - did I tell you I found a picture of my parents the other day?" Sasuke shook his head "It's them when they were at the academy together, they're like 6, it's really cute." Sasuke mirrored his grin

"I didn't know they knew each other that long."

"Me neither, it's a class photo. Kurenai's there too, and Shizune."

"My mom's probably there too, I think they're all the same age." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened and got up, rushing to retrieve the photo from the living room. He returned, looking at it closely, then frowned and gave it to Sasuke to look at.

"I can't see her." He said, continuing eating, watching Sasuke's large dark eyes skimming the children's faces then he grinned

"There she is: right at the back, looking shy." He said, showing Naruto and pointing to it. There was a person who looked exactly like Sasuke when he was little, Naruto was shocked with himself that he hadn't seen her before. She seemed plainer than Sasuke somehow, less presence… Sasuke looked back at it with a fond, slightly sad smile; Naruto loved the expression on his face. He quickly finished his ramen, thanking Sasuke yet again, and pulled him up so they were both standing.

"I love you." The blonde said with a soft smile. Sasuke returned this and hugged him around the neck, kissing him.

"I love you too. You must be tired.." Sasuke said. Naruto grinned and kissed him deeply, his hands going from his waist down to his hips then to his ass. They parted, panting, both instantly excited

"I guess you'll have to do most of the work then." Naruto said with a cheeky grin. Sasuke blushed and moved away from him, taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom. Naruto felt the familiar giddy feeling in his chest as he followed his boyfriend, his eyes on that perfect ass.

When they got there, Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed, the blonde watching with a grin as he slowly pulled off his sweater (which was all he was wearing on his top half). Naruto sat himself up a little, removing his own T-shirt before beckoning Sasuke over. The ravenette obeyed, removing his own jeans as he went so they were both just in their underwear. Naruto pulled his boyfriend to himself by the waist, Sasuke straddling his lap.

Their lips met in a heated kissed, Naruto's hands on Sasuke's bony hips as he moved forward, his hips swinging and grinding so seductively Naruto could hardly bear it.

"Fuck, Sasuke.." Naruto hissed, trying to stop the tormenting hips' movements but Sasuke only did it harder and more erotically.

"Hmm?" the raven hummed innocently, his arms going around Naruto's neck as he moved to kiss him deeply. Naruto grinned into the kiss, pulled Sasuke so their chests were pressed together, tanned hands feeling the firm ass and pushing his fingers under the fabric of his underwear. Sasuke moaned quietly into his boyfriend's mouth, his hips moving again.

"Sas, you gotta stop that.." Naruto said breathlessly as they parted. Sasuke smiled at him, their cheeks flushed and eyes misty.

"What shall I do instead?" he asked, kissing him again.

"Well…there is one thing.." he said, glancing down to his own bulging underwear. Sasuke looked at it and grinned, climbing off Naruto's lap so he was on his hands and knees in front of him, his head at Naruto's crotch. Naruto watched as pale hands slowly pulled back the waistband of his boxers, releasing his hard member. Sasuke smiled at it and stroked it a little with one hand before tucking his bangs behind one ear and placed his lips around the head, his tongue lapping at the already leaking precum. "Shit..!" Naruto cursed through clenched teeth, watching Sasuke's head move further down his cock, sucking and licking all the way "Damn, you're getting good at this.." Naruto panted, feeling unbelievably turned on. Sasuke smiled around what was in his mouth, sucking harder and putting more inside, relaxing his throat to take it deeper. Naruto hissed at this and Sasuke looked up at him, the sexy eye contact pushing him over the edge "Fuck!" he cried, cumming down Sasuke's throat quite suddenly. The raven sat up quickly, closing one eye to stop himself gagging or coughing "S-sorry, Sas.." Naruto panted, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. Sasuke shook his head, smiling

"It's ok, I'm glad you liked it." He said. Naruto stared at him for a moment, and then grabbed him and crushing their mouths together. The force of this made Sasuke fall onto his back on the bed, surprised at first but then laughed and wrapped himself around Naruto. He felt the large, hot hands all over his body, moving from his nipples to his hips quickly, then to his ass as he pulled off his briefs. Sasuke moaned loud when the hot, rough fingers found his entrance. Naruto looked at him, eyebrows raised

"What's this?" he asked, grinning. Sasuke blushed with a sexy smirk

"I was bored." He said, making Naruto's eyes widen

"Man, I'm gonna have to start setting cameras up around here.." he said, moving what was inside Sasuke. It was the vibrator Naruto had bought Sasuke last Christmas (while somewhat intoxicated), on full power. "No wonder you were so eager, huh?" Naruto asked, grinning as Sasuke moaned and writhed as he moved the sex toy inside him.

"I d-didn't want to cum…without you..!" Sasuke panted, one hand on his cheek and the other behind his ear. Naruto grinned and kissed him hard, still moving the vibrator

"God, I love you.." the blonde said, nuzzling the pale neck. Sasuke laughed, his arms going around Naruto's neck again and kissing him passionately. Naruto was quick to reply, rubbing Sasuke's dick with one hand and thrusting the vibrator in and out of him at the same, making the raven-haired boy moan and gasp and cry out.

"Naru…I want yours….your dick inside me…please..!" Sasuke begged, losing himself in pleasure. Naruto's dick immediately rehardened to full capacity and pulled the vibrator out of Sasuke, throwing it over his shoulder and pulled off his own boxers, throwing them too. He spread Sasuke's legs as far as they would go and thrusted all the way into his beautifully loosened hole. Sasuke screamed at this, cumming all over his own stomach, tightening amazingly around Naruto.

"You came just from that?" Naruto asked with a grin, unbelievably turned on

"Sorry...i-it just felt too good… Keep going.." Sasuke panted, holding onto Naruto. Naruto grit his teeth, trying to control himself, and leaned over to kiss Sasuke. He started up a rhythm, firm and deep, stroking Sasuke in time until he was back to his previous state of lust and arousal.

"Fuck.." Naruto grunted, holding Sasuke around the hips as his focus deteriorated into pleasurable irregularity. "Sasuke…you're so hot inside..!" he gasped into the ravenette's neck, hands gripping his ass cheeks as he fucked him hard. Sasuke moaned and cried out at intervals, tightening and throbbing around Naruto. They both gasped and moaned; nearing their climax, then came together, shouting the other's name.

They collapsed onto the bed, Naruto moving himself to lie on his front beside Sasuke while the raven boy panted on his back. "That…was awesome…"Naruto said once his breath had returned a little. Sasuke nodded, wiping the sweat off his forehead then grabbed some tissues to clean himself up, giving a couple to Naruto too.

"How are you always so energetic..?" Sasuke asked, looking up at him. He'd worked two 11 hour shifts after the other and he still looked like he wanted another couple of rounds. Naruto chuckled and leaned over, kissing him

"It's your fault… Can we go again?" he asked, smiling eagerly, Sasuke sighed

"Ok…" he said, with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck again. Naruto grinned just before their lips met. It was going to be a good night…

**Hope you liked it, more plot very soon!**

**REVIEW**

**PMKnut xx**


End file.
